Kanata Shinkai
Mild-mannered and mysterious, Kanata is one of the "Three Oddballs." The teachers often keep a close watch on him since his eccentric behavior stands out a lot, such as installing a giant fish tank and other enigmatic apparatuses in the academy as a part of the Marine Bio Club. He's usually calm and takes it easy, but gets excessively excited when it comes to marine life. He seems obsessed with eating his food with soy sauce. He loves soaking in water and watching the ocean despite the fact that he cannot swim. Occasionally, he accompanies fellow RYUSEITAI member, Midori Takamine, to watch the sea. He is RYUSEI Blue from the unit RYUSEITAI. Appearance Kanata is a tall young man with a good build. His hair is a cyan color, cut short, and slightly wavy. Kanata has a curved ahoge on the top of his head. He has light green, narrow eyes. He wears the school's uniform with a white shirt with the collar undone, a green tie, and his blazer buttoned up. He wears brown loafers. On stage, he wears the blue color version of RYUSEITAI's uniform. It includes a blue leather jacket with white accents and a black shirt underneath. He also wears black form-fitting pants with a blue stripe down the middle of each leg, accessorized with a star on a belt that has blue and yellow strings dangling from it and wrap around the waist. He also wears tall white boots with blue accents and a pair of black fingerless gloves. Trivia * Kanata's first name is homophonous with a word which means "faraway." His last name means "deep sea." The provenance for Kanata's name is perhaps linked to various of his physical and personality traits, such as his hair color, his fascination with marine life, and his color in his idol unit. * Kanata's autograph consists of his full name rendered in hiragana and inside a picture of a lantern fish. *Kanata only "speaks" in hiragana, never in kanji and katakana, which reflects his slow speech style--perhaps another aspect which earns him the status as one of the "Three Oddballs." *He often plays with the water in the school's water fountain. Spoilers: * Relationships See Kanata Shinkai/Relationships Voice Actor Comment "Shinkai-kun seems like a guy who would share with you all sorts of trivia if you were to go to the beach with him. He can't actually swim--throw him in the water and he'd sink like a stone, but I can't swim, either, so that works out perfectly (laugh). He does everything in his own pace, and he kind of has a mysterious air. At the same time, there's something about him that draws you in and makes it impossible to leave him to his own devices, so I'm personally very interested in this character. I look forward to seeing how he'd develop and how he'd interact with the other characters around him." Category:Characters Category:Student Category:3rd Year Category:RYUSEITAI Category:Marine Life Club Category:Class 3-B Category:Virgo Category:Five Oddballs